


Meeting Your Hero (just takes time)

by JennerJen



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky & Rhodey friendship, James Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Modern AU, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, different first meeting, set during first Iron man movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennerJen/pseuds/JennerJen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's just a regular guy in the army who meets Rhodey at a weapons demo being performed by his celebrity crush, Tony Stark. Looking forward to meeting Tony after the demo, he and Rhodey are both worried and pissed off by the genius' kidnapping. Follows along with Iron Man with Bucky being there for Rhodey dealing with a missing Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Fucking sand.” Colonel James “Rhodey” Rhodes was in the Air Force for this exact reason, dammit. Besides being able to fly, he didn’t get sand in places where there shouldn’t be any sand, EVER. He shifted uncomfortably, trying and failing, to get the sand to move. He brought his cigarette to his mouth and inhaled deep.

“Fucking TONY” he breathed out on the exhale. He closed his eyes to the vast desert. 

It was just another routine weapons demo. He didn’t understand why the Tony Stark had begged him (well for Tony it was begging) to come along. Tony had hundreds, literally hundreds, of these presentations under his belt. But the way Tony’s eyes had shifted to the side, how his head had ducked just a bit, ‘I’ve just… there’s a feeling.’ Tony’s lips had pursed and he’d swallowed. 'My gut’s saying something is going to happen Jim. And I don’t know WHAT. I need you. Please.’ There was no way he was going to let his best friend go there alone, not when he looked at him like that, and not when he’d called him Jim and said please. Tony may be a huge pain in his ass, but he had stood by Rhodey through the years and Rhodey would always look out for him. They were family. 

His cigarette was almost done, but he wasn’t quite ready to head back in yet. He patted down his civvies looking for the pack he’d hidden from Tony when a voice to the right spoke up. 

“You wouldn’t happen to have an extra, would ya pal?”

The soldier standing next to him was half in uniform, boots, pants and white tank, no jacket to be seen or helmet. 'Probably just coming off a shift’ James thought. His brown hair shone in the sun and he had a bit of a burn on his nose. And his eyes. They reminded him a lot of Tony, tired and sad.

“Yeah, sure, as soon as I find them.” He flashed a friendly smile at the guy, and it was returned tentatively. 

“James.” 

“Yeah?”

“What?”

“What?” Rhodey finally found the pack and looked up at the soldier, who was staring at him confused with his hand hanging between them, half way between a handshake and a salute. 

“My name?” He used his other hand to half heartedly wave to himself. “I mean- Hi, My name’s James, thanks for the smoke?”

Rhodey blinked at him, looked down at the hand still hanging there, back at his face and laughed. James, as he was now known, frowned and started to lower his hand, which Rhodey quickly grabbed and shook enthusiastically. 

“Hello James, it’s nice to meet you. I’m also James.” His grin was mirrored after a moment when Soldier James started to chuckle. 

“Well shit.” he grabbed the offered cigarette, which he quickly brought to his mouth and lit. He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes savouring it. He released the smoke slowly, still grinning at Rhodey, eyes brighter now. 

“Been a while since I met another James. Truthfully, I hate being called that, but my CO thinks 'Bucky’ ain’t something a grown man should be called, so he orders me to introduce myself as James to the other higher ups when they come around.” Another drag in, the exhale a little quicker this time. “And even though you’re dressed all casual, James, ya can just tell you ain’t a nobody.” The curious head tilt to the side reminded Rhodey so much of Tony.

“How about I call you Bucky, and you return the favour by sticking with Rhodey ok?” He shook his head, still laughing at the chances, and started on his second smoke. “And yeah, I’m not a civilian. But I’m not one of you either, I’m Air Force. Not here to work, exactly, but this place definitely doesn’t make it on my list of places to vacation.” Rhodey sighed heavily and ran a hand over his head, resting on the back of his neck. His head turned back to look into the never ending desert. “I’m part of the crew here for the demo, day after tomorrow.”

Bucky’s mouth dropped open and the cigarette dangled for a moment before he snatched it away. “Hold on, you’re here with STARK?!” His wide eyes were disbelieving and he looked past Rhodey, as if the genius was hiding behind him.

“Don’t worry, the Princess is where there’s an electrical outlet.” Rhodey snorted. “Allergic to sunlight and can’t stray to far from his tech.” He tilted his head and rolled his eyes.  
Bucky’s eye were still a bit wild. “Wait? He’s here, already? Oh man! I wish I could shake his hand. He’s a genius!” His whole face was lit up and the smile was wide and genuine. Rhodey blinked. He was used to people, once they found out he knew Tony, plying him with false compliments, but Bucky seemed oblivious to his actual connection to Tony, sincere in his praise. Still, Rhodey had learned the hard way not to immediately trust people with Tony.

“Yeah he’s just going over some last minute changes to the presentation. The guys a real piece of work though. Kind of a dick.” 

Bucky's smiled faded a bit and his brow furrowed. 

“Well,” he sounded less enthusiastic now. “I’m sure he’s a busy guy. He’s so smart he probably just gets annoyed people can’t keep up.” A small huff of laughter and quick grin. “I mean, I doubt there’s really any one who could keep up to him but just to hear him talk, be in his presence … Wow.” The grin morphed into a soft smile. 

Rhodey blinked, again, at the appreciation in Bucky’s voice. Most people focused solely on the antics the press blew out of proportion (like that time at the Victoria’s Secret show. Tony most certainly did not bring 4 supermodels anywhere. He barely made it through the show before nodding off, having been on an engineering binge for the past 26 hours. And Rhodey definitely would’ve heard about it since Pepper had been there and she hadn’t complained once about 'taking out the trash’) If it wasn’t his playboy antics, which had calmed down in recent years, the press was on Tony’s ass for his drinking (which he and Pep were working on thanks), praising or condemning him for weapons manufacturing depending on the week.

To find someone who seemed interested in Tony’s brain rather than his wallet…It was different. Refreshing. Bucky seemed like an okay guy, but Rhodey still wasn’t willing to take a chance on that just yet. 

“He’s still a dick though. Smart or not, he’s an asshole. You can ask anyone who’s ever met him. His poor friends, all the suffering they go through, the whims they have to play to, just to be in his company.” 

'Whatcha think about that Bucky?’ Rhodey thought.

“Hey come on. That’s not fair. I’m sure his friends, his real friends, know what he’s like after all this time but you’re entitled to your opinion. Like you said, you actually met the guy. Me, I’m just a nerdy fan boy.” A proud smirk ended his statement.

Rhodey choked. “Nerdy fanboy?” His eyes took in Buckys handsome face and body. “You don’t look like a nerd.”

Bucky laughed. “I loved scifi novels as a kid. We couldn’t afford TV so reading was my entertainment. The things Stark has accomplished… It’s like my books coming to life. It’s just amazing.” 

“Well shit.” Rhodey sighed. “You actually think you’d like him? You think he’s a real person?”

“He is a real person!” Bucky snapped. 

Rhodey held his hands up. “Chill man. I didn’t mean anything by it.” 

“Then stop talking shit about him. Fuck.” He flicked the cigarette away and scowled at Rhodey, who dropped his own butt to ground and stomped it out. He gave Bucky another once over. 

“Look man, ” He sighed heavily. “Truth is, I’m not just here as part of Tony’s entourage.” Bucky opened his mouth and Rhodey cut him off. “Tony’s my best friend Ok, has been since MIT, that’s going back twenty years, and I swear he still acts like that little shit I met at 16.

"Don’t get me wrong, the guy’s practically my brother, but man, does he occasionally break my damn heart. He doesn’t mean to, like you said he just gets so caught up in his own head sometimes and forgets how to act around other people. So much time spent with machines.”

A sad sigh escaped Rhodey. “But look, he’s a good guy, really. And I think you aren’t so bad either Bucky. You want to meet the jerk after the demo? He’ll probably be a lot better after it’s over.”

A gurgling, strangled noise was clawing its way up from Bucky’’s throat. “Do I want to meet TONY STARK?!? HELL Yes I want to meet him! You sure? Would it really be okay?” His arms rose in an aborted attempt of a hug. “God, fuck. YES. That’d be amazing man. Thanks Rhodey.”

“Yeah yeah, don’t thank me yet. We’ll see how happy you are after you’ve met the guy.” Rhodey gave a fond chuckle. “Maybe cut back on the nerdy fan-boying though.” 

“No promises there, but I’ll try. Fucking Tony Stark. Man.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey/Tony friendship levels are over 9000. They are touchy-feely, maybe bit OOC. Tony likes being touched by people he trusts, which is a surprisingly small number of people. A lot of banter and platonic love.

He couldn’t believe his luck. He’d just wanted a smoke, and now he had a date wi- ’Not a date Barnes.’ He chided himself. He had a chance to meet Tony Stark. A giggle was trying to work it’s way up his throat and he squashed it down. 

After sharing one last smoke with Rhodey and making plans for the demo after party- which was accompanied by an epic eye roll from his new friend- they went their separate ways; Rhodey to see what trouble Tony had managed to find, and Bucky to head to bed. Bucky had mentioned he’d be free around the same time the next night if Rhodey would like to escape for a little while again, he could show him around, and not just what the CO’s thought was important. He had agreed and left with a casual wave thrown over his shoulder. 

Bucky lay on his cot, sheet pooling around his waist, arms tucked underneath his head and stared at the ceiling. There was a buzz of anticipation running through his body. He closed his eyes, and a face he had only seen in magazines was smiling back at him.

He went to sleep dreaming of warm brown eyes and a mischievous smirk. 

~*~

One of the great things about being pals with a world famous billionaire was the perks that came along with being a part of his posse. For instance, no standard issue back breaking cots for him. He had a real bed, double it may be, but it was a real mattress. The room they’d set him up in even had a couch. It was way better than most people would see while on tour. The army needed Tony to keep manufacturing weapons, so whenever he had to do a demo they tried to make it as ‘comfortable’ for the genius as they were able to. 

'If they could only see him in his workshop.’ Rhodey chuckled to himself. A picture of a grease stained Tony sitting at his work bench, Dummy’s claw like head bobbing in the background, came to mind. He was so much more relaxed when it was just him and his tech, happier. 

Rhodey was lounging on the couch with his head resting on the back when the door to his room slammed opened. He lazily flicked his eyes to take in the sight of a wound up Tony. Tony who’s eyes were hidden behind his patented sunglasses, suit still looking sharp, and hair a mess. Tony for his part took in the lazy figure Rhodey made, and harrumphed.

He slammed the door shut and all but flounced to his best friends side before flopping down with his head in Rhodey’s lap. 

“Where’d you disappear to Sour Patch?" 

Rhodey reached over and plucked the glasses off of his friends face so he could look into Tony’s eyes. While his jaw was set and he wore a smirk, Rhodey could see the nerves in the twitch along Tony’s right eye. He brushed his thumb under and along the corner of the eye to try and soothe it away. Tony turned his head and made a face, but Rhodey felt the way he nuzzled a bit into his hand before he pulled it back to rest over Tony’s heart. He leaned over Tony to drop the glasses on the coffee table, earning a squeak as his chest pressed against Tony’s face, and if he wiggled a bit to press harder, well it made Tony flail a bit and laugh. 

"Stop it! You’re crushing me! Abuse! This is abuse! Red light!” Tony’s hand came up to ineffectively push against Rhodey trying to move him, but Rhodey was on a mission.

“You’re red lighting me Stark? Fine then, we’ll just have to move on to something else.” He leaned back and took in the half smile he had managed to dredge up. His hand was still on Tony’s chest, which he quickly brought down to wiggle against his ribs. 

With a high pitched squawk, Tony jerked and rolled off of the couch landing with a groan on the floor.

“Dammit Rhodes.” Tony pulled himself up and glared at his friend who was fighting back a smile. 

“Get back down here Dumbass.”

Eyes narrowed in suspicion, Tony levelled a finger in between Rhodey’s eyes, opened his mouth and then deflated. He resumed his earlier position with his head on Rhodey’s lap and stared up at him. Rhodey met his eyes with a quirked brow. 

“What’s up Tones?” He ran his fingers through the mussed up hair as best he could and Tony sighed.

“You first. Where’d you go? You left me alone with General Whasshisname and his motley crew.”

“Like I’m going to wait around while your ego is stroked even more.”

“I’ll have you know that I am-”

“Yeah yeah yeah, genius, billionaire, playboy. You should get a new tagline man, that ones getting a bit old and drawn out. You’re always gonna be that drunk little brat who thought calling me Kit Kat and saying that you 'wanted to break off a piece’ was smooth. Then threw up on my shoes. THEN passed out. Into my arms. And then I had to carry your sorry ass to my dorm since you couldn’t tell me where you lived. Jackass" 

"In all fairness, I was really, REALLY drunk and don’t remember any of that and the fact you’re still holding it against me is cruel. And stop not answering my question!”

Rhodey chuckled. He was still running his fingers through the now knot free hair. 

“Went exploring. Made a friend.”

Tony sputtered. “A friend? Here? Darling, sweetie, snookums, aren’t I friend enough? Or is this a-” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively “friend?”

“Knock that off.” He rapped his knuckles gently against Tony’s head. “He’s a nice kid. Thinks the world of you, Lord knows why, even after I told him what an asshole you are.”

“Slander!! You are slandering my good” a loud snort from Rhodey “my GOOD name” emphasized Tony with narrowed eyes “to strangers.”

They glared at each other for a moment before breaking out into laughter. This was the Tony Rhodey wished the world could see. Relaxed, and filled with good humour, not the poisonous barbs he was used to hurling to defend himself. 

“Are you replacing me? Should I be concerned about some upstart stealing you away from me, leaving me alone to wallow in despair?” Although the words were teasing, Rhodey could hear the tendril of anxiety that underlay them. 

“Dork. You know you’re stuck with me.” The hesitant smile killed him. Even after all these years, all the things they’d done together and faced, Tony still would occasionally doubt just how loyal Rhodey was to him. “You’ll like him. He’s a nerdy fan boy, his own words, and like I said, already thinks you’re the best thing ever." 

Tony preened a bit at the praise.

"Bucky-”

“BUCKY?! What the Hell kind of name is that?”

“Shush you. Yes Bucky. Like you can say anything with those ridiculous nicknames you throw around.”

'Bucky’ Tony mouthed to himself incredulously.

“Ya done?”

“Please, go on. Tell me about your Bucky.”

An exasperated sigh. “Seriously man, don’t be a dick to him. He’s real excited to meet you-”

“Is he going to be at the demo?”

“Naw, I told him he could meet ya after at the party.”

“So you’re pimping me out now?”

“Really man?”

A pout was Rhodey’s answer.

“As I was saying,” he paused in case Tony decided to interject again, “Bucky’s all about the science. You should’ve seen the way his eyes lit up when he was singing your praises. And no,” He cut Tony off as he opened his mouth to protest “He wasn’t going on about your billionaire playboy status, he was more interested in the genius part of your title.” Rhodey took pleasure in the furrow that appeared in Tony’s brow. “Bucky wants to shake your hand. He wants to tell you how amazing you are for the stuff you’ve invented. The guy chewed me out for calling you names. I like him Tones.”

Tony swallowed hard. For someone to get into Rhodey’s good graces so quickly was unheard of. Even Pepper, sweet amazing wonderful Pepper who was just as invested in keeping Tony out of trouble, took a few weeks before Rhodey would look at her without silently judging her motives. 

“For you Sugarplum, you know I’d do almost anything. I’ll play nice with- Seriously his name is BUCKY?- I just can not-”

“Tony. No.”

“Fine. Yes I’ll met the man who’s stealing you away from me.”

“He is not steal-”

“My heart will go on.”

“You’re going on-”

“And someday my prince will come-”

“Are you kidding me rig-”

“Jim.”

Rhodey stopped at the way Tony said his name. The teasing light was gone from his face.

“Jim. I…” He paused and Rhodey could see his masks slip into place. “I think I need to hit the head.” Tony shot up and in one smooth motion grabbed his glasses off the table and then they were perched back on his nose. "And then maybe grab a drink or four. Those stuffy suits, am I right?“ He headed towards the door quickly.

"Tony…” Rhodey began unsurely. Tony’s hand hesitated inches from the door knob. He threw a look over his shoulder at Rhodey and plastered on his paparazzi smile.

“It’s nothing Honeybear. Got a bunch of drinking to catch up on. See you tomorrow if you aren’t too busy with your new buddy, okay? You are still planning on making it to the demo right?”

Used to how Tony could shift moods so suddenly, Rhodey nodded his head. 

“Of course I’m still going to the demo. Wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

Tony nodded in acceptance and opened the door.

“You know,” Tony had taken the first step into the hallway, “No one’s ever going to replace you right? You’re my best friend, my brother, and I love you. I will always stand by your side man. I would tear the world apart for you if I had to. I’ve got your back Tones.”

The door shut quietly behind Tony, but Rhodey could hear the whispered, “Yeah, I know.”

Rhodey stared hard at the door for a minute before releasing a huge sigh and melting back into the couch.

“Fucking Tony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so incredibly shocked and happy how much you guys liked this! I hope it met expectations. Let me know in the comments. *hugs you all*


End file.
